King Under the Mountain
by California Mountain girl
Summary: ************ Completed*************** Kili/Tauriel after the battle of the armies under the Lonely Mountain- To be together Kili and Tauriel leave the Lonely Mountain and head through the dark forests alone. Together they walk a dangerous road that tests their bond. Will this journey end in sadness? Can a dwarf and elf ever be? read/review thanks. :)
1. Chapter 1

**King Under the Mountain**

(Author's note- I read many of the F/T fics on this site, and now it's my turn to contribute. ;))

After the battle of the five armies, Tauriel wandered the desolate battlefield. The stench of dead orc and the smell of burning flesh assaulted her senses. Her body ached from the battle, and she felt weary to her very bones. But she kept on. She was searching with only a hope that she would find him.

"Kili!" She called, "Kili can you hear me?" She called out his name over and over again, the sound of her voice getting lost in the destruction of the battlefield. The sun was setting behind the Lonely Mountain and the shadows were growing long. It was getting cold. The fall had turned to winter, and she could feel the sky wanting to snow again. Still she kept walking, "Kili!" He hadn't been with the dwarf warriors who had returned from battle, and she had to find him. She would search all night if she had to. "Kili!" She passed by fallen horses and their lifeless riders. With each step her hope dwindled.

Fires still burned here and there. The trees that had been lit by Smaug's flames still smoldered, covering the desolated earth with gray smoke. Hopelessness crept into her heart, and she chocked down a sob that rose to her throat. "Kili..." She strained her powerful elf ears to hear any type of response. Finally she heard a soft whisper that was barely audible in the stillness.

It was a whisper, and only a whisper, but she followed the sound of it. "Far over the misty mountains cold...to dungeons deep and caverns old..."

Tauriel followed the voice and found him, and chocked back her shock and despair at the sight. He was laying beside his brother in the muck, a bolder from the mountain rock slide pinning both of his legs under its heavy mass. The orcs had started an avalanche of boulders to fend off the climbing armies, and Kili's legs were crushed under a boulder over six feet tall and ten feet wide.

She knelt beside him, brushing his blood-matted hair away from his face, "Kili, I found you. It's alright, I'm here. I can save you."

Kili's eyes stared up into the sky and his face was ashen white, "My brother...help Fili..."

Tauriel glanced over her shoulder at the lifeless form of the eldest brother. Fili's eyes were staring at the sky, unblinking and unaware. He had passed on. "I can't help him, Kili," She whispered, "Can you feel your legs?" Her fear was that he had broken his back.

Kili coughed, and red specks erupted from his lips.

Tauriel wiped his mouth, a moment of bewilderment seizing her. It was then she inspected his torso and removed his hand that was covering a gash in his left side. He was bleeding internally. He only had an hour at the most until he drowned in his own blood. "I have to get you to the elven healers," She muttered, "Its your only hope."

Kili let out a harsh laugh, "Silly elf," He muttered, "I'm going to die out here...the line of Durin is ended."

Tauriel took his hand in her own, feeling the coldness of his skin against her own. She could feel death creeping up and into him like a relentless wave of an unforgiving sea. "I've saved you before," She whispered, "I can save you once more."

Kili shook his head, "I'm sorry, Tauriel. I'm so sorry..." A tear streaked down and into his dark hair, and he coughed once more, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you can this time."

TBC

Will he live? Will he die? Let's find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Turiel frowned, and she exhaled. "You're wrong," She whispered, "I need you to help me now. Can you feel your legs?"

Kili took in a sharp breath, "Yes."

Tauriel glanced around. She had to dig him out, seconds were passing. She began to dig at the muck under Kili's legs. The ground was wet with melted snow and orc blood, and the mud caked to her fingers. Finally she felt that Kili's legs were almost free. "You're almost out," Tauriel said under her breath.

"I can't move my legs," Kili hissed, coughing again.

Tauriel propped him up to a sitting position and encircled her arms around his chest from behind, "Breathe out."

"Wha-?"

She pulled, putting her entire strength into dragging him out from under the giant boulder.

Kili screamed in agony as his shattered legs were pulled free.

Falling back, Tauriel cradled him in her arms as he shuddered uncontrollably, "Its alright, it's alright," she whispered, pulling his chilled body close to her.

"My satchel," He muttered, "Do you see it?"

Tauriel glanced around, the satchel was near Fili's body. She sat up, "Yes. I see it."

"If I don't make it back," he whispered, "You have to destroy it."

Tauriel paused. It was strange for him to be asking something like this of her. "Why? What is in it?"

"Promise me."

Tauriel nodded, "I promise."

"Thank you," Kili whispered, struggling to draw a breath, his eyes began to flutter to a close.

"No!" Tauriel shook him hard, "Stay awake!"

Kili's eyes opened back up, and a slow smile tugged at his lips, "Yes Ma'm,"

"I need to get you away from here," She brushed the blood away from Kili's mouth again, "Just don't leave me."

"I'll try not to," he muttered, coughing so hard that his entire body heaved.

Tauriel glanced around once more, trying to fathom what to do next. She needed to get him over a long distance quickly but other than carrying him there was no way that she could get him the help he needed in time.

She got to her knees and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you gonna try to carry me?" Kili muttered, "Silly elf."

Tauriel tried to lift him, but her aching muscles wouldn't let her. She was so exhausted that her legs wouldn't even lift his weight two inches. Tauriel let out of puff of air as she collapsed back to the ground. He was solid muscle. While she was lithe and strong, his barrel chest and dense body was all thick and toned muscle. There was no way she could lift him, let alone carry him the miles to the healing encampment. Although he was shorter than she was, he outweighed her substantially.

She knelt in the mud, and felt the cold wind bring snow down on them. Tauriel chocked back a sob, her shoulders shaking. The snow began to flurry, settling on her and Kili. Tears fell from Tauriel's cheeks and she brushed the snow away from Kili's face. He was slipping away, and she could save him...but she couldn't at the same time.

Kili glanced up at her and took her hand in his, "Don't cry," he whispered, "You tried..."

Tauriel pressed his hand against her check, feeling his ice cold fingers against her skin, "It wasn't supposed to end like this."

Kili's eyes softened, "Tell me...how was it supposed to end."

She chocked back another sob, "I would have loved you," she whispered.

Kili smiled, his lips deathly white, "I would have loved you too," He coughed again, "What else?"

Tauriel sniffled, "I don't know what would have happened to us," she whispered, "But I would have stayed with you till the end of my days... and given you babes."

Kili's eyes filled with tears, "Babes with red hair," he whispered, "My eyes and your hair. We would have brought them up happy and strong."

She smiled despite of herself, "Yes."

"Remember what we wanted," Kili whispered, coughing again, "That's what is...important."

"Alright," she answered.

"Promise."

Tauriel chocked back another sob, "Alright, I promise."

Kili struggled to bring in another ragged breath. "Tauriel..." He couldn't form the words.

She gripped his hand, "I know, I know," She whispered, "I love you as well."

His eyes closed again, and Tauriel didn't shake him this time as he drifted away.

The snow continued to fall, and Tauriel didn't bother holding back her sobs anymore. Looking around she saw that the sun had finally fallen behind the lonely mountain and the world was dark. As the wind picked up she heard a faint sound in the gust.

"Taaaauriel!" A distant voice called.

TBC

Author's Note: thank you "averyhere" for your review- it made my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp 3**

Tauriel stood up in the dark and saw a light in the distance, "Over here!" She yelled, "I'm over here!"

The voice was familiar.

"I'm over here!" She yelled back, "Hurry!"

Finally the light drew closer and Tauriel could make out the form of a white horse and rider. But as the rider drew closer, Tauriel recognized him. "Legolas?"

"Tauriel!" Legolas got down from his horse, holding onto a torch in his left hand, "Orc parties are still running loose, we have to leave before we're ambushed."

"You have to help me, Legolas," Tauriel walked back to where Kili lay, "We have to get him back to the healers."

Legolas knelt beside Kili, "Are you sure he's alive?"

Tauriel reached down and searched for Kili's pulse and found it, "Yes, he's alive. We have to hurry."

Legolas' bright blue eyes took in the sight of the mortally wounded dwarf, "He's not going to last until we get there, and he's going to slow us down."

Tauriel tried to keep her anger in check, "He is the last of the line of Durin. He's the heir to the throne of the Lonely Mountain. The last prince. We have to save him!"

Legolas looked at her, his face conveying a combination of sadness and mistrust.

She paused, knowing why he had followed her out of his father's palace in the first place. Not because of her ideals or her sense of justice. He had done it all for her.

Tauriel sighed, "I'm sorry, Legolas. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt. But I need your help now. Please."

Legolas froze, and the left side of his lips twitched, "You choose him."

Tauriel glanced at Kili's limp form at her feet, "Yes."

Legolas' grip on the horses' reigns tightened, and his eyes hardened to ice. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "So be it." He handed the torch to her, his face turning to stone as he did so. He knelt down and gathered Kili's limp body in his arms. "Get on the horse."

Tauriel swung herself up to the white horses' saddle, taking the reins.

Letting out a small grunt, Legolas heaved Kili up to sit in front of Tauriel in the saddle.

"Hand me the satchel," Tauriel pointed to the leather bag beside Kili's brother, "He wanted me to take it with me."

Legolas took the leather bag and handed it to her, "Do you need me to rope him to the horse?" Legolas watched as Tauriel struggled to keep Kili upright in the saddle.

Tauriel glanced around, her keen elf ears picking up the sounds of rustling creatures in the gathering darkness. These creatures would would overtake them quickly and rip them to shreds. "Yes."

With quick resolve, Legolas bound Kili's arms to the saddle. It was then that he heard a rustling in the dark. "You must go now, go!"

"What about you?" Tauriel asked, hearing the same noises in the dark.

"I'll be alright," Legolas muttered, "But you need to go. Go!"

Tauriel dug her heels into the horses' sides, and the stallion jumped forward in a run. The clouds above them were clearing and a full moon shone down on them. The horse wasn't running completely blind in the dark, but he was nearly blind.

The horses' strides were jolting and Tauriel desperately tried to keep Kili in the saddle. Finally, Tauriel spotted the warm lights of the healing elves. The horse knew where they were headed, and as they rode into the camp at the base of the mountain a half dozen elves rushed to them.

"Take him to the healers!" Tauriel yelled, getting off of the horse, "Quickly! Quickly!"

Moments later Tauriel sat in the dim healing tent beside Kili's bed. His breathing was quick and shallow, and his face was ashen white. It was then that Lord Elrond and two helper healers walked into the tent.

"Lord Elrond!" Tauriel bowed, "He's drowning in blood and his legs are crushed. I beg of you to help him."

Lord Elrond frowned, his lips turning into a fine line. He motioned for one of his helpers to come forward, peeling back Kili's blood soaked shirt. "The last king under the mountain," Lord Elrond muttered, "So young." He looked at Tauriel, "There is nothing you can do, you should rest."

Tauriel glanced around and then nodded, "I would like to stay here if that's alright."

Lord Elrond nodded, "If that is your wish. Just stay out of our way."

She nodded, "Yes my lord." Tauriel sat back on the stool and watched in resolute silence. The hours passed by one after another. Once she heard Kili cry out, and it took everything inside her to stay seated in her chair. She was no master healer like Lord Elrond. Whatever the Rivendell elves did, they did it in Kili's best interest.

Finally the sun rose on the tent, and the Healers bathed Kili's wounds and covered him in warm blankets. They had done all that was possible. Lord Elrond glanced at Tauriel as he washed Kili's blood from his hands in a silver water basin. "If he is strong enough he will survive," he said, "I have done all I can." With that, Lord Elrond and his company left.

Tauriel sat forward on her stool and took Kili's hand in her own. His hands were still cold to the touch. Now she had to wait even more. Waiting was the hardest part. Waiting for the resolution that couldn't be rushed. Waiting to see if he would ever open his eyes again, or waiting to watch him fall even deeper to an eternal sleep.

TBC

-Thank you to all the reviews! I wanted to write something different. I love the Kili-Tauriel pairing because i can relate to it with my own personal relationships. So i wanted to write about it, but i wanted to write something different as well. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews, everyone. :) Writing this stuff is super fun, but your reviews make it even more fun.

The next thing Tauriel knew was that she had fallen asleep leaning against Kili's bed, her head resting against his arm. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, and she had fought hard to stay awake. But what had awoke her from her slumber was the feeling of someone gently running fingers through her hair.

She looked up, afraid that she was still dreaming. As Tauriel's eyes focused she met Kili's quiet gaze, his brown eyes soft and smiling. Tauriel gasped, standing up quickly and taking both of his warm hands in hers, "You're alright, you're alright!" She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him, suddenly feeling sobs rising into her throat. Tauriel kissed him hard on the lips, cheek, and neck. "Don't ever scare me like that again..." Tears streamed down her face, and were lost in his dark hair as she buried her face against his neck, "I thought I'd lost you."

Kili reached up and wiped away her tears, "Why are you crying?"

Tauriel laughed around her sobs, "I'm happy," She whispered.

Kili let out an exhausted chuckle, "You silly elf."

She laughed again, shaking against him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Tauriel closed her eyes, smelling his scent and feeling the warmth of his heartbeat against her skin. "Never scare me like that again you reckless idiot," Tauriel muttered.

"Alright, alright," Kili answered, "I won't."

"Promise me."

Kili sighed, "I promise." He intertwined his fingers with hers, "Never again."

"Thank you," Tauriel whispered.

Kili paused for a long moment, and cleared his throat. "Tauriel...I..."

She paused, and pulled away enough to make eye contact, "What's wrong?"

" I can't feel my legs." This last sentence came out as a hushed whisper, "I need help up."

Tauriel sat up, uncertainty and fear making her bite her lip. "Yes," She answered, and she took his outstretched hands and she pulled him up to a sitting position."

Kili groaned, and glanced around. Bracing himself on one arm he flung away the layers of blankets. He had one leg bandaged in a heavy cast, but where his left leg should have been there was nothing more than a bandaged stump just above the knee. Kili swallowed hard, and what little color had been in his face drained away.

"Kili I..." Tauriel didn't know what to say.

He took in a sharp breath and looked at her, "Well this will make it harder for me to chase you down from now on." He tried to smile, but his dark eyes looked overwhelmed.

"I'll just have to let you catch me from now on," She answered, burying her face in his neck.

Kili shook his head, letting out a sigh. "It will be more difficult for us this way."

"Difficult?"

"Tauriel, I'm the last of my line," Kili said.

Tauriel nodded, "I know."

"The throne of my fathers is waiting for me under the Lonely Mountain."

She would have expected an excitement in his features, or perhaps even a fierce sense of pride or commitment. Tauriel saw none of that in his dark eyes. She only perceived sadness.

Kili looked up at her, "Under the mountain." He waited a long moment, "A mountain is no place for you, Tauriel."

She stared at his hands, "I said I would stay with you to the end of my days, and I meant it."

He exhaled a long sigh, "No. I will not ask that of you."

Tauriel paused, confusion startling her, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I set off to regain my family's homeland, and it has been," He nodded to the folded clothes on the empty bed beside his, "Can you hand me those clothes?"

She looked at him, still puzzled, "What are you doing?"

"What I'm saying is...I was left out there for dead with my brother and my uncle. To my kin and all who would have called me king I am dead."

Tauriel helped him put on the larger elven shirt, still not completely understanding him, "What are you talking about?"

"They think I'm dead," answered Kili, grimacing as he inspected his legs, "I intend to stay that way. Please hand me the satchel." He swung his bandaged legs so that they dangled off the bed, trying to figure out what to do next.

She did as he asked, and he opened it. What he brought out of the worn leather bag astonished her elven eyes beyond all that she had ever seen before.

"This is the Arkinstone," Kili muttered, holding the giant stone in his left hand.

Tauriel gasped, her breath was stolen by the beauty of the jewel that Kili held in his calloused hand. The stone glowed from an inward light, and it was the size of both of Tauriel's hands together. "It's beautiful."

"Yes," Kili muttered, and then placed it back into the old satchel, "This stone was the curse that brought down my family. And I want no part of it or the crown."

She looked at him in shock, "But your family, your people?"

"They will again have their home in the mountain," Kili cupped her face in his hands, "Home is where you make it, and I want my home to be wherever you are."

Tauriel was rendered speechless. She was an orphan of the Mirkwood, and a simple Captain of the Guard. But here she stood, and the last heir was offering to leave the entire treasure under the Lonely Mountain just to live a life with her. She suddenly felt so unworthy.

Kili waited for her to reply, and doubt flickered in his eyes at her silence. "It will not be an easy life I know," He looked away, "But I will build you a house to keep us safe and warm in the winter."

Tauriel nodded, feeling her eyes fill with tears again. She wrapped her arms around Kili's neck and hugged him close.

"Are you crying again?" Kili asked, true laughter finally spilling from his lips.

"Yes," Tauriel answered, laughing with him.

"You-"

"Yes I know," She answered, cutting him off, "I'm a silly elf."

TBC

Thanks so much everyone for your reviews, I am going to ubdate soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. Lots of excitement coming soon. OH! And disapproving "Guest," If you don't like where the story is going just don't read it. ;) Easy solution.

Tauriel pondered what Kili was suggesting. Although it was a beautiful thought, Tauriel had to face the harsh reality. "Kili winter is upon us," she took both of his strong hands in her own, "And you are badly wounded."

Kili nodded, "We'll get a horse."

"Your legs were shattered, " She stared into his young eyes, trying to convince him of the gravity of his proposal, "With every step that horse takes the pain will be excruciating."

He shook his head from left to right, "Possibly."

"You know I speak truth."

Kili nodded, "I know. But I also know that no elf can live in a cave," He paused, "Even if you try your hardest you'll eventually leave me."

Tauriel looked away.

"And you know that is truth as well."

She bit her lip, "If you get too cold and worn you could regress. You could die."

"Dwarfs are tougher than you give us credit for," the left side of his lips curled into a charming smile, "You underestimate us."

"I couldn't live with myself if I caused your death," Tauriel didn't smile, "You know you're reckless."

"Yes I am reckless," His smile faded, "But I know this is our only chance. We leave now or we will never make it."

Tauriel closed her eyes, trying to quell her exhaustion and apprehension.

Kili threaded his fingers through her long hair, "It's alright to be afraid, Tauriel."

"I'm not..." She muttered, still keeping her eyes closed, "I'm not afraid."

Kili kissed her softly, and then rested his forehead against hers, "I'm afraid too. But I'd rather try and fail than loose you forever."

She opened her eyes and met his stare. "Alright," she whispered, "You are blessed by the Valar to have made it this far, so maybe we have a chance."

He smiled, "Maybe."

"What is your plan?" Tauriel asked, glancing around, "I don't own a horse."

Kili reached into his satchel once more, bringing out a handful of gold coins, "Get us a horse quickly. And I need to talk to the hobbit. Bilbo is his name. I need to talk to him."

Tauriel took the gold coins from his hand, "I don't know what he looks like."

Kili glanced around, "Hand me my cloak."

Tauriel did as he asked, glancing at him with mild curiosity, "What are you planning on doing? You can't walk."

Kili exhaled and glared at her, "Well then you're just going to have to help me."

Tauriel returned his glare, "Stubborn dwarf."

"Silly elf," Kili muttered, he held out his hand, "You need to help me down."

Tauriel took his hands and watched as he slid down to a standing position on his heavily set right leg.

Kili exhaled sharply, his pride not allowing him to express any more pain than that. After a moment he wrapped his left arm around Tauriel's thin waist, "Alright. Lets go."

Tauriel nodded, taking the satchel and swinging it over her shoulder they began the struggle to get to the door of the tent. Soon they were outside, the bright morning sun bathing over them.

Kili put the hood to his cloak over his head, trying to conceal his identity as much as he could. After struggling through the campsite, Tauriel could see the forest line in the distance.

"Take me to the line of trees," Kili said breathlessly as they staggered along, "Then return to camp to get the horse."

"Right," She muttered.

It was then that a deep voice from behind them said abruptly, "Well well now, just where are you two going?"

Tauriel froze.

Kili uttered a curse under his breath, "How did you know it was us, Gandalf?" He asked, not even turning around. It was obvious he recognized Gandalf's voice instantly.

Tauriel looked over her shoulder to see the gray wizard walking up behind them. He quickly came up to them and then turned to face them.

"A wizard knows a great many things, Kili," Gandalf answered, he then lowered his voice, "Or should I call you King Under the Mountain?"

Kili's eyes turned cold, "What do you want of me, Gandalf?"

Gandalf took a deep breath, "I merely want you to answer my previous question. Where are you going?"

"We're leaving," Kili answered.

"Leaving the Lonely Mountain?" Gandalf looked amused, "But what of the gold? The throne?"

Tauriel bit her lip, wondering what Kili was going to say next.

Gandalf leaned in close, "Are you running away? Are you afraid to rule?" His eyes glinted with a mischievous curiosity, "Tell me, Kili."

Kili drew himself up to his full height, "I lost my brother and my uncle," His voice was a dangerously low growl, "All for the treasure under the mountain. My people have regained their home and for that I am grateful," Kili paused, glancing up at Tauriel, "But by regaining the mountain I lost my family. Tauriel is all I have left, and I will not loose her as well. I'm not running away, I'm choosing my path. So you can keep the gold and the throne, Gandalf. I have no need of it."

Taking a step back, Gandalf drew in a long breath of air. He stared at Kili and Tauriel for a moment, and then a slow smile appeared on his aged face. As the smile grew deeper he laughed. "By my soul," He said after a moment, his gray eyes holding a twinkle, "A wise dwarf. And I never thought that I'd ever see one in all my days."

Tauriel exhaled, the fear that had arisen inside of her fading away.

Gandalf stepped to one side, "I wish you well," He said, a quiet smile now resting on his lips, "I wish the both of you well."

Kili took in a sharp breath, "Goodbye Gandalf," he replied quietly.

"Goodbye," Gandalf replied as he watched Kili and Tauriel stumble away, "May your days be blessed."

Tauriel heard the soft words the wizard spoke, but Kili didn't posses her elven ears so he heard nothing. They kept going, halting and struggling to reach the far off tree line. At one point Kili nearly fell, but Tauriel caught him before he fell completely.

As they reached the tree line, Tauriel heard a voice calling to them. "Wait for me!" Called the voice, "Wait!"

Kili groaned, "By the stars," He muttered, glancing over his shoulder, "What now?"

To Tauriel the sight was comedic. A small man running as fast as he could with a horse trailing behind him.

Kili struggled to turn around, "Master Bilbo? Is that you?"  
Bilbo ran just as fast as his hobbit feet could carry him, "Wait!" He said breathlessly, coming up behind Kili and Tuariel.

"G-Gandalf said you were out here," Bilbo came to a stop beside Kili and Tauriel, breathless, "He said that you might need..." He motioned to the horse, still trying to catch his breath.

Kili sat down in the long green grass at the base of a great oak tree, sweat running down his face, "Thank you, Bilbo," He said, a weary smile pulling at his lips as he glanced up at his friend.

"Gandalf also told me," Bilbo's eyes looked quizzically between Kili and Tauriel for a moment, "He told me what you're going to do and I...Well.."

Kili looked up at Bilbo, exhaustion evident on his features already. But still he waited for Bilbo to go on.

"Well I..." Bilbo glanced at Tauriel, "I think it's good. Yes. Good." Bilbo smiled his simple and warm smile, "And if you're ever near the Shire, feel free to drop by anytime."

Kili smiled up at his friend, "I'll remember that," He said, "But I have just one more favor to ask you, Bilbo."

Bilbo sat down beside Kili in the grass, "Anything. You name it."

Kili motioned for Tauriel to hand him the satchel, and she did. Opening the satchel, Kili retrieved the Arkenstone.

Bilbo's eyes boggled.

"You know what it is," Kili said to his friend, "And you know what it can do to you. So please do what I ask."

"What do you want me to do?"

Kili pursed his lips, glancing down at the luminescent stone he held in his hands, "I want you to bury it with my uncle in the mountain," He handed the stone to Bilbo, and looked away, "Return it to the heart of the mountain."

Bilbo looked down at the priceless stone in amazement, "Kili are you sure?" He asked quietly.

Kili leaned his back against the tree and looked away from the brightness of the stone, "Please do what I ask," He muttered, "Return the stone to the mountain so my family will be free of its curse."

Bilbo paused, glancing at the stone and then at Kili, "Alright then. If that's what you want," he said, "I'll do it." He placed the stone in his jacket pocket, concealing it safely.

"Thank you, Bilbo," Kili muttered, a smile tugging at his lips, "You're a good friend."

Bilbo shrugged, "It's the least I could do."

Kili glanced at Tauriel who stood silently beside him, "We need to travel far before nightfall," Tauriel quietly helped him to stand.

Bilbo got to his feet quickly, and held out his hand, "Until we meet again."

Kili took Bilbo's hand and smiled once more, "Yes."

Tauriel, feeling like she had sat in the shadows long enough came forward, "Thank you, Bilbo," She took the hobbit's hand and leaned down, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "May the Valar protect you."

Bilbo turned a slight shade of pink, his eyes sparkling. He would remember Tauriel's beauty for as long as he lived.

Soon Tauriel and Kili made their way into the forest, the horse walking slowly and carefully in the dense woods. They rode silently, the sound of the horses' muffled hoof beats were the only sounds.

Tauriel felt the warmth of the forest around her and felt relieved but somber as well. Fear still ebbed at her. Fear of the future, whatever troubles they might come across, and that one day Kili would regret choosing her over the Lonely Mountain.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Kili took her hand in his own. "Don't worry so much," He said quietly, he kissed the back of her hand, "Everything will be alright. I made a promise never to leave you, and I keep my promises."

Tauriel exhaled, his reassurances making her heart feel less heavy. However, as the shadows grew longer she felt the coldness descend on the woods. A wolf pack howled in the distance and a hooting owl flew through the trees above. Tauriel glanced around them as they continued on. It was going to be a long night.

TBC

A.N. Thanks for the positive reviews guys! sorry this chapter was so long, if shorter chapters are easier just let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

They camped under the roots of a giant oak. Tauriel built a small fire and they huddled next to it. Exhaustion ebbed at both of them as an inescapable force. Both were war-weary.

Tauriel stared into the flames of the small fire, sitting silently beside Kili. She had taken up first watch. The sounds of the forest were nothing new to her, but she had to admit she felt insecure. Although Kili was able to ride, Tauriel doubted he'd be able to fight if the need arose. Because of the loss of his leg he would have to retrain himself. His balance was thwarted, making his aim inaccurate. She watched him sleep, his deep rhythmical breathing reassuring her somehow. Glancing down she noticed that he clutched something in his hand. Gently she moved his fingers away so that she could see what he held so tightly. It was the rune.

Having felt Tauriel's movements, Kili awoke.

Tauriel looked away, hoping he would drift back to sleep. He didn't.

"You have that look again."

"What look?" Tauriel feigned ignorance.

"What's troubling you?" Kili asked, glancing around.

Tauriel paused, "She will never accept us, will she."

Kili glanced down at the rune, his hand closing over it once more. It was obvious that he had been contemplating his mother since he had left the Lonely Mountain. He said nothing for a long moment, a sadness settling over him. "No."

Tauriel nodded. At least he hadn't tried to convince her otherwise. He knew she would see through his good intentions. "That's what I thought," She muttered.

"Not many will accept us," he said, "But it doesn't matter."

Tauriel sighed, "What about our babes?" She muttered, looking at her hands, "If we have them. They will be outcasts. Belonging to two different worlds but living apart from both."

Kili didn't say anything for a long while. He simply stared into the fire, his dark eyes reflecting the flames. "It will be harder for them, yes."

Tauriel looked down at Kili's hands, her mind searching for a solution to the moral dilemma, "We are choosing this life, while they are not. And what of your mother? You promised to return to her."

Kili nodded, "Yes. I promised. And I will return. But not now."

"I'm afraid we're being selfish," Tauriel muttered, taking his hand in her own, "I'm afraid."

Kili leaned his head back, closing his eyes once more, "Maybe in some ways we are," He muttered, "But everyone has to choose their own path. Even our babes."

"Do you think that they will hate us for our choices?" Tauriel asked at last, "Our babes, your mother?"

"My mother will not understand, but I don't expect her to," Kili answered, his eyes still closed, "And our babes will be angry at times, I'm sure. But we will teach them that their future is not based on other people's opinions of them or whatever flaws they may see in us."

"Its just that they will be so different from their peers," Tauriel whispered, "Children can be cruel."

Kili actually chuckled, "Yes. Children can be cruel. But in the end it's their differences that will make them strong," He opened his eyes, a smile forming at the left side of his lips, "The strength of a Dwarf and the speed and grace of an elf. Our children will be different, yes. But they will be strong and smart, and we will teach them to find their own way just like we're doing now."

For once Tauriel smiled, her conscious satisfied. "Very well," she whispered.

Kili drifted off to sleep again, and finally Tariel's tortured mind was at peace. The night went on and their fire faded to embers glowing in the darkness. She fought to stay awake, her eyes burning and heavy. Before too long she inevitably drifted into a slumber, and because of this she didn't see the disaster that loomed before them.

-TBC

A.N. Yes I know, all internal conflict, but the description said "Drama" on the story, no worries! The "Adventure" part will come soon. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tauriel awoke to complete darkness. She felt Kili's warm body pressed against hers and realized that she has must have fallen asleep while on watch. The fire had burned completely out and the darkness of the woods had covered them in black. She could feel Kili's steady breathing against her, and felt his warmth, but she forced her elf ears to hear more. Something had startled her out of her sleep. She strained her eyes to adjust to the dark, make some sort of shape out of the endless black.

Then she heard it. The snapping of twigs and the lunging footsteps. Tauriel felt a chill run up her spine. Something big walking through the forest underbrush and approaching them. Tauriel knew that only several things hunted at night and were of that size. Perhaps a bear? A large wolf? She didn't even want to consider the other alternative. Still it advanced, making crunching noises as it's huge paws crushed the folige underneith it.

Tauriel shook Kili hard, her fingers digging into his arm, "Awake," She whispered, "Kili!"

Kili startled, "Wha-"

"Silence!" She hissed, "Something is coming."

Finaly Tuariel's eyes adjusted, and she saw the black hulk lumbering toward them. Her heart froze, fear gripping her, "Stay here," she whispered in Kili's ear.

Silently Tauriel moved to where the horse was tied. She untied the reins, and then with a lightning fast motion she smacked the horse on it's hind quarters. The horse startled and squealed, bolting away in a dead run. Tauriel dove for the hallow under the tree roots where Kili still lay and waited.

In the same instant that the horse took off running the giant figure took chase, crashing through their small camp site and after the terrified creature. The monster roared, and Tauriel listened to the sounds of the terrified horse as the monster took chase. Crashing hoof beats and wild sequels rang through the forest, and then all was silent.

After a long moment Kili nudged her arm, "What was that?" he whispered.

"That was..." Tauriel hated to utter the name but she forced herself to anyway, "**Caran-Carach, Guardian of Dol Gulder. He is a werewolf who has haunted Southern Mirkwood for a hundred years." **

** "And the horse?" Kili asked, "Traveling will be a lot harder without it."**

** "If it survives I will find it again," Tauriel whispered, "But the horse was a necessary sacrifice. It would take fifty men to take down Dol Gulder. He would have eaten us alive." She shuddered, despite herself. Growing up she heard the stories of the werewolf called 'Red 'Fang,' "He was a servant of the Belrog," Tauriel whispered in Kili's ear, "The Belrog would feed him his prisoners and he would eat them while they still breathed. When the Belrog was defeated Caran-Carach escaped and haunts the Mirkwoods till this day, slaughtering unsuspecting elves and woodmen." Tauriel unsheathed her fighting dagger and placed it on the ground beside her, "I pray to the Valar that he does not return."**

** "What if he does?"**

** Tauriel turned to Kili, "Then I will fight him off with my last breath, but I doubt that we would survive the night."**

** Kili nodded, "Perhaps if you hid in the trees?"**

** Tauriel shook her head, "I'm not leaving you here alone. Odds are the beast will chase the horse and forget us. I hope."**

** "I hope that too," Kili muttered.**

** Neither one of them slept again that night. **

** The next morning as they started off walking. The pace was laborious and slow. Kili wrapped his arm around Tauriel's waist and together they made their way slowly through the wood. Two hours later they found the horse's carcass beside a small stream. Half eaten, the creature still held the look of terror in it's wide open eyes. Tauriel dragged her gaze away from it. "It's going to be a very long walk," She muttered to herself.**

** Several hours later Kili stumbled and fell to the ground. **

** Tauriel tried to catch him but he slipped from her grasp. She held out her hand to him to help him up but he shook his head. **

** "I'm just going to rest a moment," Kili muttered, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He lay flat on his back, staring up at the forest roof. His breathing was shallow and labored. **

** Tauriel sat down heavily beside him, noticing that he was completely fatigued. She reached over and brushed his sweat soaked hair out of his face, "We can't keep this up long," She said, "It will kill you."**

** Kili coughed, "Well there aren't many other options are there," He muttered. **

** A freezing wind brushed against Tauriel and she hugged herself, "I saved us last night but I'm afraid I killed us tomorrow," She muttered under her breath. "We need to stay somewhere for the winter. Soon the thick snow will fall and if we're caught out in it we will die for sure."**

** "What's your suggestion," Kili said, closing his eyes.**

** "We keep going but as soon as we find anywhere that might work as a shelter through the winter we stop." Tauriel answered, "A cave, a large hallowed out tree, anything." **

** "Right," Kili answered, "Now if I could just take a nap..."**

** "No," Tauriel answered, getting up, "We have to keep going. The Caran-Carach returns to it's kill at night, and I want to get as far away from that dead horse as possible before nightfall."**

** Kili groaned as Tauriel helped him up, "By the stars I'm weary," He muttered as they began their stumbling pace. **

** "I know," Tauriel answered, "I know. As soon as we can find a place for the night we will stop I promise."**

** Kili didn't answer. He was concentrating on keeping up the pace without falling again. **

** After roughly half an hour Tauriel paused, "Do you smell that?" she asked.**

** Kili mumbled something inaudible under his breath.**

** "I think it's wood fire," Tauriel said. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Yes. Chimney fire ahead of us. Maybe a woodsmen cottage. We can ask them if we could spend the night under their roof."**

** Once again Kili didn't answer. **

** Together they trudged through the forest following the scent of the wood stove. They walked for an hour more until they finally came to a clearing in the forest and in the center of the clearing was a small cottage with a thin line of grey smoke trailing from the chimney pipe. **

** "Thank the Valar," Tauriel muttered. However as they got closer to the house her high hopes were bashed. **

** The stone cottage was picturesque but it's door was beaten in. Something very wrong had happened here. Judging from the fire still smoldering in the stove whatever had happened must have befallen the inhabitants of the cottage the night before. It was then that Tauriel smelt it. Sticky, warm, and sweet. "Ugh," She whispered, touching her nose, "I smell man blood."**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A.N- This next chapter is kind of gory, so consider yourself warned.

Tauriel glanced around, "Something horrible happened here," She muttered.

Kili exhaled, "I'm stopping now," He muttered, "Have to rest." With that he sank to the ground beside Tauriel, "Not going any further."

"That's alright," Tauriel answered, "Although I think you'd like to go into the house eventually."

"Silly elf," Kili muttered, closing his eyes and laying back in the grass.

Tauriel smiled to herself, "Stubborn dwarf," She replied. Glancing up at the cottage in the clearing she felt a cold breeze blow at her once more from the north. A storm was coming. She took off her cloak and quietly covered Kili where he lay on the cold ground, "I'll return in a minute. I need to see what happened here before you come closer."

With that she stood, taking her daggers in both hands. Whatever she found she needed to be ready to deal with it. Silently she walked toward the cottage. The door stood broken in and the windows were shattered...but the blood was everywhere. Black dried blood on the floor and the stone path. Flies buzzed around the pools of black and crimson on the grass. Markings in the ground suggested that something had been dragged to the back of the house. Tauriel followed the marks and found them there. Two bodies. One man, one woman. From the white patches of hair and scalp she guessed that they had been two humans of an older age.

Tauriel looked away. She had seen many things in her life but she had never seen bodies so horribly decimated. The savagery was obviously the work of Caran-Carach. Turning toward the house she walked back to the front door and entered it. It was a quaint home, simple but clean. Small portraits of children lined the wall and bread sat upon the small table beside the fireplace. Two worn wooden chairs sat next to the fireplace as well; and a small bed was beside the window. It was a one room house but even with the door broken in it was warmer inside.

Quickly she walked back through the front door to Kili, "It's safe to go inside," she whispered, jostling his shoulder as she spoke.

"Oomph," Kili groaned, "Leave me in peace, she-elf," he muttered, squinting up at her, "Just let me rest."

"It's getting colder," Tauriel said, "If you lay on the ground it will be the worse for you. Come inside."

Kili opened his eyes and glared at her.

Tauriel had to admit that he had done well so far. He had more than enough reason to be upset and cranky. So instead of fighting she simply gestured behind her, "It's just over there. Not far. Less than twenty feet."

Kili sighed and held out his hand for her to help him up. She pulled him to his feet and together they stumbled up the walkway to the house. Once inside, Tauriel brushed the broken glass off the bed and helped Kili get in.

Laying down Kili let out a long sigh, closing his eyes again. That was when Tauriel noticed the red stain on his shirt. She sat beside him on the bed and moved his shirt away from the seeping wound. He had ripped out his stitches.

Kili felt her movement and opened his eyes again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tauriel asked, inspecting the angry gash in his left side. It was deep. So deep that she would have to stitch him up again that night.

"It doesn't make any difference," he muttered, "We had to keep going, so we did."

Tauriel grimaced, and then covered him once again with her cloak. "We might be warm here but we're not safe. Not until I repair the door and block up the window." She leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead, "Rest my love."

"I'm sorry I can't help you," Kili said quietly.

"You can help me by getting better," Tauriel answered as she got up, "I will take care of things for now but I will need your help eventually." With that she walked out of the house and began searching for materials to begin repairing the damage the werewolf had done.

Hours later she had repaired the door and placed stone over the broken window. Kili slept the entire time, exhausted from the traveling and his injuries. She started a fire in the fireplace and the house was warm. Kili slept on.

There was still one thing left to be done. As the sun began to set she dug the graves on the other side of the clearing beyond the house. The sun was setting quickly in the forest when she was finally finished the sky turned cold with colors of yellow and gold. She paused to watch as the sun dipped down below the trees. Glancing down at the two graves, Tauriel felt a pain of injustice as she contemplated that her and Kili's salvation had been at the expense of these unsuspecting victims. They had died hellish deaths in agony.

Tuariel knew that she owed these people more than a simple silent burial. She had never been talented in song compared to the rest of the elven women; but she felt she had to sing anyway. It was the least she could do.

Come winter wind,

Come summer storm,

Come the blades of grass so green.

Out of thunder comes healing rain,

From fire the warmth we need.

When all fades to quiet silence,

Your memories we keep.

May starlight guide you now in peace,

For now you sing the songs of trees,

And we will hear you in the wind.

Come winter wind,

Come summer storm,

Come the blades of grass so green.

As the song ended Tauriel let out a long sigh. A deep silence took over the forest. Nothing stirred. It was as if the world around her grieved. When this was all over Tauriel knew nothing would be the same. Kili would never be the same, and neither would she. She had seen too many things. Horrible things. She had gazed through the darkness and had seen the monsters in the night. From now on she would see them in her sleep and listen for their footsteps at her door. Too much death and pain had gone on in the world of late. Now even the silence of the forest threatened to break her heart.

At last Tauriel began to walk back to the house. The monster would be back tonight. She only prayed that her repairs would keep him safely out of the house.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tauriel had found food in the small cottage and together she and Kili ate in silence. Night had fallen fast in the forest and Tauriel had closed the door against the cold and darkness. Tauriel sat beside the fireplace and ate a piece of bread while Kili sat in one of the wooden chairs. Both of them were still exhausted, but Tauriel ate silently as she listened to the nighttime outside the house.

"What do you hear?" Kili asked as he finished eating his half of the stale bread.

"Mostly all I can hear is your breathing," Tauriel replied, staring into the fire, "But outside everything is quiet. The woods get that way when a predator is hunting. Even the wolves are silent tonight."

Kili glanced around, "It's strange staying here."

Tauriel nodded, "It feels oddly to me as well," She turned toward him, "My guess is that the creature chased the horse and was unsatisfied but then came across this place. It was all unfortunate chance."

"They didn't build this house to withstand the beast," Kili muttered, "My guess is that he's never hunted here before."

"He must have followed the armies from the other side of Mirkwood," Tauriel glanced around the house, "Either that or he was drawn by the scent of blood from the Lonely Mountain."

Kili met Tauriel's gaze, his dark eyes serious, "Can it be killed?"

Tauriel shook her head, "Its a creature of darkness. For the past hundred years my kinsmen have tried and failed."

Kili nodded, letting silence envelop them once again.

Tauriel watched him with her keen eyes. He had already changed so much since she had first met him. His features had turned dark, and his entire countenance seemed hardened. He had matured quickly. She had cleaned and dressed his wound earlier and he had remained silent through the entire ordeal. However, at this point she was afraid he might be hiding some other injury from her. "Are you alright?"

Kili shook his head, "I miss my brother."

Tauriel looked away. She never had any siblings, so she could never fully understand the relationship that had been severed.

"It makes no sense," Kili muttered, "It doesn't make sense that Fili died but I lived. He was smarter, a better fighter, and he was stronger. He should have lived."

Tauriel moved from her place by the fire and came to sit beside Kili on the floor. She rested her head against his knee, and he ran his fingers through her long red hair. "I'm sorry that you lost your brother."

"I know his spirit doesn't rest in the Lonely Mountain," Kili muttered, "I've felt him beside me this entire time. He's watching over me still as he always has."

Tauriel nodded, "What was your brother like?"

Kili smiled to himself, "He was a lion. But he took care of me and my mother. He was meant to be the king. I never was."

Tauriel gazed into the fire. She didn't know the words that would comfort Kili, and odds were that nothing she could say would comfort him. Kili would grieve for his brother as long as he lived.

"I may have left the Lonely Mountain," Kili half whispered, "But I will still make Fili and my uncle Thorin proud. To my last day I will strive for that."

"I'm sure you will," Tauriel replied quietly.

The two of them sat in silence after that. The fire burned and the night went on. Tauriel even nodded off once or twice. Kili sat in the chair beside the fire at ran his finger's through Tauriel's hair. The light from the fire caught the beautiful red strands making them shine like gold and rubies.

It was hours later that they heard it.

A scratching, snarling, growling.

Tauriel snatched her bow and leveled an arrow. The beast was at the door now.

THUD! The door shook on its hinges and the wood creaked heavily. THUD! THUD! THUD!

Kili readied his bow, taking aim at the heaving door.

The house shook, and the beast outside howled in aggravation. He couldn't come inside as easily as he had the night before.

Tauriel's blood froze as the creature screamed and all was suddenly silent. "He wouldn't have give up that easy," She muttered as she glanced over at Kili and listened once more.

The roof started to creak and moan above them, and Tauriel's heart sank. "He's on the roof," she breathed, her voice thick with fear.

Looking up, Tauriel could see the boards above them bow and dance as the demon clawed down from above. She could hear its breathing and growling.

The monster was hungry. He was hungry for sweet elvish blood. He could smell her even now inside the house. Caran-Cach could smell her fear, could smell her sweet sweat, and he could hear her heart pumping. How he hungered for her. He wanted to drink the sweet blood and dig his teeth into her. Hungry. Hungry. He would kill the dwarf but he would devour the elf first. Eat her. Kill everything.

Tauriel drew in harsh breaths, keeping her bow readily aimed at the ceiling above her. If the monster came through he would feel the sting of her arrows before he fed on her. She wouldn't go down like a lamb to slaughter.

After several minutes the creature roared again. He was getting angry. Hungry. He had to feed tonight, but the elf was tightly encased by stone and board. Caran-Cach growled. He would come back again. Perhaps just after dusk when there was light in the sky still. She wouldn't expect him then. Yes. Then he would feast upon her flesh. He climbed off the roof and dove back into the forest. He would have to feed on something less than elf tonight.

Tauriel stood in the center of the floor listening for a long time.

Kili watched her intently, knowing not to speak.

"He's gone back into the forest," Tauriel said at last, bringing down her bow, "He's given up for tonight. But I'm sure he'll be back." She walked over to the bed and slumped down onto it.

Kili got up haltingly and then sat down beside her on the small bed. He took her hand in his own, "That wasn't so bad."

Tauriel let out a shaky sigh, "No it wasn't."

Kili reached up and put a stray strand of Tauriel's hair away from her face and behind her elven ear, "You rest tonight."

Tauriel glanced at him and he smiled. She loved that smile. "Tonight we both rest." She shrugged off her boots, wiggling her toes. Shedding her green jacket she sat beside him in nothing on but her white linen chemise and long pants.

Kili took in a sharp breath and looked away.

Tauriel smiled, by the valar he was cute."It's alright," she whispered.

Kili smiled, "You're beautiful."

Tauriel nodded, "I'm tired. And so are you." She took off his jacket and put it on the floor beside hers.

Kili laid back against the bed, letting out a sigh.

Tauriel curled up next to him, pulling the blanket over them both. Leaning her head on his shoulder she wrapped her arms around him. "We're safe for now. But tomorrow is a whole different story."

"I know," Kili ran his fingers over her wrist, "I'm done resting. I need you to help me build something so I can walk."

Tauriel frowned, "If you rip your stitches I will make you sew yourself up."

Kili chuckled, "That's why I asked you to help me."

TBC

Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tauriel had been a skeptic when Kili had asked her to help him build something to help him walk, but she had been wrong. Kili had figured out how to build the crutches and Tauriel had found the tools and materials. Now he stood before her with that smug smile.

"See," Kili rocked back and forth on his crutches, "I told you it would work."

Taiuriel smiled back at him, "Great, now you can help me repair the roof."

Kili glared at her, "Ha ha."

Tauriel laughed quietly, "Well now since you don't need me I'm going to go clean up."

"What?"

Now it was Tauriel's turn to glare, "I'm going to go to the creek and bathe. Just because I've been working like a horse doesn't mean I have to smell like one."

Kili's face tightened, "You can't go too far, that thing is still out there."

"We're fine as long as it's light," Tauriel muttered, turning to head toward the tree line, "We're going to need water too."

"Fine," aggravation tinted Kili's voice, "Then I'm going hunting."

Tauriel tried to hide her chuckle. Even if he managed to kill something he wouldn't be able to carry it back to the house without help. "Alright. I'll meet you back at the house."

"Who's being reckless now?" Kili called after her.

Tauriel turned on her heel and met Kili's gaze, "I guess you're a bad influence on me."

Kili paused, but despite trying to keep a stern face, a smile pulled at his lips.

Tauriel found the creek easily and followed it uphill to where it pooled. Slipping off her clothes she walked down into the pool. The water was freezing and up to her waist. The forest around her was peaceful, she could hear the small creatures skittering and the birds flying. She was safe for now.

She dipped her head under the freezing water, holding her breath. The cold was a shock but she welcomed the freezing water, knowing that it would take away the grime. She could still smell the battlefield on her skin and the smoke of burning flesh in her hair. Tauriel wanted to clean herself to help herself forget. She wanted to forget the blood and screaming. All she wanted was to forget the sound of the killing and the smell of the blood.

Tauriel resurfaced, the cold air stinging her skin. She still couldn't get clean enough. Sitting naked in the pool she watched as the sun reflected off the crystal clear water. She could never get clean enough.

Letting out a sigh, Tauriel climbed out of the freezing cold water. She shrugged on her clothes and grimaced. The clothes still stank. With cold water dripping from her hair she headed back to the house.

As she neared the house it stood vacant and lonely. Kili still wasn't back. She tried not to worry. Kili could take care of himself...At least she hoped he could. The sun was still relatively high in the sky, and until it neared dusk she shouldn't worry. Instead of worrying she began the repairs to the roof. The creature had clawed and mangled the planks, making them splinter and spit. She laid down boards that she took from the small woodshed that stood beside the house. Even after she had repaired the roof Kili had not returned.

That dwarf was stubborn, and Tauriel knew it. If she went looking for him he would laugh at her, and Tauriel knew that too. She went inside the house and began searching for clothes. As much as she disliked the idea of wearing clothes that weren't her own, she had to wash hers. Eventually she found clean clothes. They were plain in comparison to her elven attire, but they were clean and that's what was important. She heard a rustling sound in the woods and she walked out of the house, and was instantly shocked by what she saw.

Kili emerged from the forest and into the clearing. To Tauriel's amazement he was followed by at least two dozen dwarfs. Dwarfish men, women, and children followed him toward the house. Tauriel noticed that they were all either very young or very old, she saw no seasoned warriors in their midst. Strange. From his place with the leaders, Kili looked at her and smiled.

Tauriel walked out to meet him, and he motioned for the others to go to the house. The other dwarfs eyed Tauriel warily, but continued walking. She ignored them, coming up to Kili quickly, "What are you doing?" She whispered, "Where did you find them? What are you thinking? Don't you think someone might recognize you?"

Kili looked up at her, "The monster hit their camp last night, killed half of them. They're traveling to the Lonely Mountain. What was I supposed to do, let them be slaughtered tonight while we stay in the house safe?"

Tauriel glanced over her shoulder, "No. You're right."

"None of them recognized me," Kili answered, "But don't drop my name and everything will be fine."

"What is your plan?" Tauriel asked, "At their slow pace they still wont be clear of the forest by nightfall tomorrow even if they were safe tonight. They're trapped."

Kili looked around, "We're all trapped," he muttered, "At least this way we have help."

Hours later the sun set, and with it came the silence of the forest. The creature was hunting again. Tauriel had bandaged the wounded and kept silent through the entire afternoon. Kili sat at the wooden table with what appeared to be the group's two leaders, deep in conversation. The elderly dwarfs hunched forward, telling Kili of the disaster that had befallen them the night before. Tauriel sat across the room by the fire, but because of her keen hearing she could listen to the conversation easily.

Dwaylin, a white haired dwarf with black beads in his beard spoke, staring at Kili, "It attacked after the moon fell. We never seen anything like it before."

"It was the size of a bear," Unway, a red-haired dwarf muttered, "With blazing red eyes and black fur."

"How many men did you loose?" Kili asked, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Thirteen," Unway answered, "Our fighters. They stayed behind while the rest fled. We found their bodies this morning."

Kili nodded, "You know you're still too far from the edge of the forest. Even if you started at first light you wouldn't make it out before dark."

"Aye," Dwaylin muttered, "We're stuck here with women and children and only three warriors left. And what of you?" He motioned to Kili, "How did you come by your injuries?"

Kili sat back in his chair, "I was at the Lonely Mountain with the five armies."

"How did you make it this far?" Unway asked.

Kili motioned toward Tauriel, "I had help."

Dwaylin frowned, shifting in his chair, "I thank you for helping us lad, but I have to say I don't like the elf being here."

Kili looked up and met Tauriel's gaze from across the room. After a moment he looked away and stared Dwaylin in the eye, "You can have your opinion," He muttered, his voice cold, "But if it bothers you that much you can always spend the night outside."

There was a long pause. None of the dwarves at the table said anything. None of them doubted that Kili would make good on his threat.

Dwaylin held Kili's gaze, but then looked away, "Alright, lad. We have other things to worry about."

"Aye," Unway nodded, "We need to stop arguing and handle the problem at hand."

Kili sat back in his chair, "Agreed."

"We have to kill this beast before it kills us," Dwaylin muttered.

"Then we need to find out what hasn't worked," Kili motioned for Tauriel to join them at the table and she came foreward.

"But-" Dwaylin stammered, "You want help from an elf?"

"The Mirkwood elves have fought with this beast for a hundred years," Kili muttered, "We need to find out what didn't work so we can figure out what will."

Tauriel came to sit at the table and watched with amusement as the elderly dwarves frowned in their chairs.

"So," Kili said, "Tell us what you know."

Tauriel told them the story. She told them every last detail she could think of from the stories she heard as a child. "So many went out to hunt the wolf and never came back that eventually they gave up." Tauriel looked at her hands, "They baited, they ambushed from above, they used everything they knew to kill a wolf."

Kili paused for a moment and then turned to Unway, "How big did you say it was?"

"Enormous," Unway muttered, "As big as a bear."

"I think I know what we need to do," Kili said after a while, "We need to go bear hunting."

TBC

Author's Note: Thanks for all the review guys!

Meyer 331- (why I relate to this story so intensely) Perhaps i'll write my own story one day, but at this point I don't feel like I should divulge that information internationally. ;) For now u can read about Tauriel and Kili and understand that I've been in Tauriel's shoes in some ways.

Lstorm- thanks for complimenting me on my poetry, I was honestly afraid I would get people making fun of me.

Borys68- I'm afraid you've underestimated me. ;)

Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More action will come in the next installment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11

The sun set quickly over the forest the next day. Tauriel and Kili sat side by side in the gathering darkness of the woods and listened to the sounds around them. For the longest time they didn't speak but simply listened.

Tauriel hoped that Kili's plan would be successful. Either Kili would be right, or they would all be dead, and Tauriel didn't want to dwell on the negative. Together they sat near the roots of a giant oak tree. Five other dwarves were in place as well, strategically hidden in the forest around them. Waiting.

The trap was set, and now all they could do was wait. Finally Tauriel broke the silence, "Do you think this will work?"

Kili nodded, "From what I can tell it should," he muttered, "I would go trapping with Fili for many summers when we were young. We hunted everything. The largest was bear. Together we brought down twenty bear."

Tauriel glanced down at the spear that Kili had constructed that morning and the large pile of rope beside them, "This creature isn't a bear, Kili," She muttered.

"I know," Kili answered, "But it's not really a wolf either," He hefted the long spear in his right hand, "It is faster than a bear, but from what I can tell it zeros in on a kill like a bear. If it had been more like a wolf it would have stopped chasing the horse and killed us where we lay on the first night we stayed in the forest."

"What if you're wrong," Tauriel had to ask, doubt was eating at her like a sickness.

"If I'm wrong," Kili said, taking her hand in his own, "Then I'm very sorry and we will all be killed. But at this point it would be him or us eventually. He would pick us off one by one slowly," He glanced around, "Or perhaps one night he would break through the roof and slaughter us while we slept."

Tauriel let out a long sigh, "Right."

Kili squeezed Tauriel's hand in his own, "You need to trust me a little more often," He said, "I get things done differently but it still gets done."

Tauriel met his gaze and smiled, "I trust you, its just hard for me sometimes, but I still trust you."

Kili smiled, "Good."

They fell back into silence, the time slowly passing until the night came on fully. The light of the moon shone down on them, making their faces show out like ghosts in the dark. Tauriel knew the creature was close when the skittering and creeping things of the night were silent and still. "He's coming," she whispered in Kili's ear, "Are we ready?"

Kili sat up and whistled quietly.

A dwarf across from them whistled back.

Tauriel heard the lurking movement through the trees off to her left and she nudged Kili's arm and pointed. Kili nodded, then whistled again, signaling his dwarfish companion in that area.

Tauriel glanced over to where they had left the bait. The dead dear lay on it's side in a small clearing, blood still trickled from its nose to the ground. Kili had asked her to blend sugar and animal lard together in the house of the kitchen and to drip it over the animal. Tauriel had been perplexed but she had done it anyway. Was the beast hungry for venison tonight? Or did it prefer dwarf and elf? Tauriel shuddered. She heard the creature lumbering toward them, crushing vegetation and breaking sticks under it's enormous weight. It was coming.

Together Kili and Tauriel hid in the shadows as they listened to the sound of the monster coming toward the bait. Tauriel's heart beat fast, and she put an arrow to her bow. She glanced at Kili, who's dark eyes flashed at her silently. He held the rope in both hands poised and ready. The creature was close.

SNAP!  
That was the signal that the trap had sprung. Kili yanked on the rope which was looped over a low hanging tree branch and was now wrapped around Caran-Cach's right rear leg. The creature screamed in surprise and fury, it instantly lashed out throwing itself forward and against the rope.

Tauriel lept from behind the tree and came face to face with the monster of her nightmares. He swiped at her and she had to take a step back to avoid his dagger-like claws. With whooping war cries the rest of the dwarves converged on the creature, looping ropes around it's hind legs to pull it off it's balance.

"Tauriel, now!" Kili yelled, holding the rope with both hands and trying to tie it off, "Kill it!"

She took aim and loosed her arrow. Her arrow flew steady and lodged itself on the creature's broad side behind the shoulder. The monster yelped with pain and slumped forward motionless.

Tauriel couldn't believe it, had she killed it? The rest of the dwarves were just as shocked, and they stood silent. She took a step forward, another arrow aimed at the creature.

The monster didn't move.

Tauriel lowered her bow, and glanced over at Kili. That was when it hit her. She was thrown against the ground where she rolled, hitting her head against a tree. Dazed, Tauriel jumped to her feet, hearing the sound of snapping rope and snarling. She Looked up and saw teeth and claws coming toward her like a horrible black cloud with red blazing eyes. She turned and tried to climb the tree behind her but she wasn't quick enough, it grabbed her right leg in its jaws and yanked.

She flew through the air again, hitting the ground. This time she rolled with the momentum, desperately trying to get as much space as she could between her and the monster. She heard the dwarves shouting but she couldn't understand them. Trying to jump to her feet she fell, her ankle had been broken. Tauriel crawled on her hands and feet toward the huge oak that she and Kili had sat beneath just minutes before. It wanted her. Just her. If it had been any normal enraged beast it would have lashed out at any of them but it wanted her more than the rest.

It roared, and she looked over her shoulder as the creature lunged forward. Tauriel wasn't fast enough. She saw its open mouth its and red eyes, she felt its horrible breath on her face. Tauriel closed her eyes, covering her head and neck with her arms, waiting for the talons to rip at her flesh.

That was when she heard the horrible sound of crushing bone. Tauriel opened her eyes to see the creature's mouth less than inches away from her face. She scrambled away and glanced around to see Kili beside her laying in the dirt. In his hands he held the spear, having impaled the creature as it had lunged at her. The monster's weight and speed had driven the weapon completely through it. The creature had collapsed on top of him, its blood already beginning to pool out of its body.

Kili hefted the creature off of him, rolling away as he did so. Blood smeared his clothes and face, but he came up to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, his dark eyes full of worry, "Are you hurt?"

Tauriel blinked, "I'm fine," She muttered, still in shock.

Kili touched her face and brought his hand back covered with her blood, "Are you sure, you're cut up pretty bad."

"I'm fine!" Tauriel managed a smile, "I guess it was your turn to save me."

Kili's smile shone out from the grime on his face, "I'm glad I don't disappoint."

Despite herself, Tauriel started to shake, "Lets go home," She said quietly.

Kili looked up to see the other dwarfs crowding around them, and then glanced behind him at the body of the famed Caran-Carach. "Alright," he said taking her hand in his own, "Can you walk?"

Tauriel nodded, "It will be slow going, but I'll make it back to the house fine."

"Okay," Kili said, "Lets go home."

TBC

A.N. Thanks for the reviews everyone! More to come! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12

The group made their way slowly back to the house. To Tauriel's endless surprise, it was the dwarf Dwaylin who offered to help her walk through the darkness. She rested her arm around his broad shoulders and together they walked through the forest in silence.

Eventually they all entered the clearing around the house and Kili knocked on the front door, "Open up," He called, "It's us."

A frightened dwarf woman opened the door and peered up at them, "Is it over?" she asked, her large eyes taking in the sight of the group.

"Yes," Kili nodded, rocking back and forth on his crutches, "It's over."

The woman swung open the door, "They did it!" She called over her shoulder, "Thank Mahal!"

Sounds of relief and gratitude filled the house as the small party filed into the warm fire-lit house.

Tauriel found her way to the small bed by the wall and sat down, ignoring the sounds of the happy dwarfs around her. She was tired, and she hurt all over, and now all she wanted to do was sleep. She glanced over to where Kili still stood, shaking hands with the other dwarves while Dwaylin and Unway related the events that had happened that night to the rest of the group.

The children stood agape and the women held their breath as the story was told by their leaders. She shrugged off her jacket and laid it beside the bed, taking one last moment to watch as Kili received the group's awe and appreciation. His face was still smeared with blood and he rocked back and forth on his crutches uneasily, but he still shone out as a leader. He would have been a great king. Tauriel knew this. However, he had been called to a different destiny. She glanced around the inside of the house and took in the sight of the small dwarvish babies and defenseless women. If Kili had remained in the Lonely Mountain these travelers would have been slaughtered. He had chosen the path of nameless service and had saved his kinsmen because of it.

From across the room Kili met her gaze and smiled. His eyes were warm and quiet.

Tauriel returned his smile. They had been right to choose this path. Although it was a harder path to follow they had been right.

Soon the group had settled down again to sleep what little of the night was left. Kili sat in front of her, putting a splint on her leg to support her ankle. "Anything else broken?" Kili asked quietly.

"Nothing," Tauriel answered, using a wet rag to clean off the caked blood from the cuts on her face, "How did you know the spear would kill it?" The question had been on her mind all night and now she finally could ask him in private.

"Truthfully," Kili looked up, "You killed it."

Tauriel frowned, "No I didn't," she said, "It was faking."

Kili finished wrapping her splint, tying off the cloth he was using to bind it carefully, "No, he wasn't. He was just running off adrenalin. I've seen it lots of times."

"So you're saying that he would have mauled me to death and then go off and die slowly?" Tauriel winced as Kili lay her leg against the bed.

"Yup," Kili shrugged off his bloody jacket and lay it on the floor beside the bed, "I've got a scar on my back from a bear that did that when I was hunting with Fili"

"You knew that the monster was going to do that?" Tauriel was shocked through her weariness.

"No," Kili said, climbing onto the bed beside her, "It's a fluke. But I knew that the spear would take down a bear if the arrow didn't."

"Oh," Tauriel glanced around the quiet room, looking at the sleeping families on the floor and watching as the two elder dwarves sat at the chairs beside the fireplace smoking their pipes, "I'm just glad it's over."

Kili nodded, "I'm glad you're alright."

Tauriel smiled, "I'm an elf," She took his calloused hand in her own, "Elves are tougher than you give us credit for."

"I'm starting to see that," Kili replied, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and together they sat against the wall on the bed.

Tauriel smiled, "We make quite the pair, don't we?" She glanced down at their injuries, noting now that they both wore braces and casts.

Kili chuckled, "Yes we do. But everything heals after a while."

Tauriel paused for a moment resting her head on his shoulder, "I know we agreed to stay here just for the winter, but I like it here. Could we stay longer?"

"Whatever makes you happy," Kili answered, letting out a long sigh.

For a long time they simply sat and watched the dwarf families asleep on the floor and the elders smoking their pipes in the firelight. Eventually Tauriel motioned to Kili that she wanted to lay down and he moved aside for her, sitting up beside her.

As Tauriel yawned, Kili put his fingers through her long red hair. Tauriel closed her eyes, feeling safe for the first time since she had started this adventure.

Kili sat quietly, watching the fire. After a while he began to sing himself under his breath. His words were quiet, and only Tauriel could barely hear them, "Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away at break of day..."

Tauriel fell asleep peacefully, listening to Kili's singing as she slipped into a restful and quiet slumber.

TBC

AN. I hope everyone had a good weekend, thanks for all the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Chp13

The next morning the sun rose slowly over the forest. Frost lay lightly in the trees, reminding all who saw it that winter was soon to be over the land. Blue skies above and crisp frost below greeted Tauriel as she stepped out of the house that morning. The world was at peace. Finally. She could feel the forest breathe a sigh of relief, now it had been returned to balance.

Today was the day that the dwarf travelers would continue on their journey to the Lonely Mountain. As everyone filed out of the house the children were excited and the adults were happy.

Tauriel and Kili stood side by side in the doorway to the little house. Tauriel remained silent as the two dwarf elders said their farewells.

"So you won't be coming with us?" Dwaylin asked Kili, motioned behind him toward the Lonely Mountain.

"No," Kili shook his head, "My place is here."

"Are you sure?" Unway asked, "We could use your help."

"You should be safe from here out," Kili answered, rocking back on his crutches, his one leg in a cast aZ already beginning to ache from standing this long, "You won't be needing me."

"So you'll be staying here then?" Dwaylin glanced from Kili to Tauriel and then back to Kili again. A deep frown turned his lips downward into his beard, "You're a good warrior lad," he said, "But I have to admit I don't agree with what you're doing with your life."

Tauriel stiffened, wondering what Kili was going to say in reply to this.

To Tauriel's surprise, Kili simply smiled. "That's fine, Dwaylin. I'm not asking you to approve."

Dwaylin nodded, "Alright. I'm not going to tell you how to live-"

"Thank you," Kili said, interrupting him mid-sentence, "You don't tell me how to live and I won't tell you how to think," Kili held out his hand, "Safe journey."

Dwaylin, was obviously taken aback paused for a minute. It was obvious he was trying to figure out if he should start a fight over Kili's statement or to let it slide. He gave Kili a hard look and then smiled despite himself, "Alright, Lad. Until we meet again." He took Kili's outstretched hand and shook it in friendship. A friendship despite difference.

Unway, the quieter of the two dwarves smiled as well, "Farewell," He paused for a minute, scanning Kili's features carefully, "I haven't had the chance to ask, but are you related to Thorin of Thrane?"

Kili glanced away, a smile still pulling at his lips, "Not that I've been told."

Unway, surprised that he had been wrong, shook his head, "Are you sure? I traveled with him when he was young."

Kili shook his head, "No. Sorry."

Unway raised his eyebrow, "Alright then. Thank you for your help and hospitality," He paused, glancing at Tauriel for the first time, "Thank you both for your hospitality."

Tauriel was pleasantly surprised and she nodded to the dwarf, "Anytime."

Together the two leaders walked to the edge of the trees. The rest of the group followed them silently, and before very long the entire company had disappeared into the woods. Tauriel listened as their footsteps faded into silence. They disappeared as quickly as they had come.

Kili sat down heavily on the cold ground and groaned, "Well that took effort."

Tauriel looked down at him, "Just a little. I was afraid that old dwarf Dwaylin was going to punch you in the face."

Kili looked up at her, "Yeah he was thinking about it."

Tauriel sat down beside him, "But he didn't."

Kili's smile widened, "No. He didn't."

"How did you know he wouldn't?"

"I didn't."

"Do you think he'll ever change his mind about us?" Tauriel looked at the forest where the dwarves had disappeared.

"Them? No. Or at least they'll never admit it."

"Then what was the point?" Tauriel was surprised.

"Because I still have my pride." Kili flashed her another grin.

Tauriel rolled her eyes, "Stubborn dwarf."

"Yes," Kili nodded, "Yes I am."

Tauriel felt a chill wind blow by them, and she hugged herself. "It's going to be a cold winter."

"Yes."

"I need to get us some more firewood," Tauriel tried to get up but Kili grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Why hurry?"

Tauriel leaned back on the front step on the house, "It will get cold if I don't get us some firewood."

Kili grabbed Tauriel's hand, "Or..."

She looked at him, feeling confused, "Or what? We'll get cold tonight."

Kili cupped her chin in his hand, "I know of another way we could keep warm."

"Thicker blankets?"

Kili smiled, kissing her softly, "You silly elf."

Tauriel laughed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. "Yes. Yes I am." She kissed him long and hard. This would be her life now. And she had to admit she was looking forward to it.

The end

epilogue coming soon

a.n thanks for the feedback everyone


	14. epilogue

Epilogue

-Ten Months Later-

Snow lay thick on the forest and the house. Winter had come again to the forest where Kili and Tauriel lived. The year had passed quickly. Kili's leg had healed well, and he regained his skill as an archer with remarkable speed. Tauriel had to remind him repeatedly that she was a better shot than him, and he simply laughed at her. He would glance her up and down and say that she had an 'unfair advantage'. Two against one wasn't fair at all.

Tauriel would rub her pregnant belly and reply that he was lucky she was in a forgiving mood. To that he would just smile.

Tonight was the night. The labor started early in the afternoon, intensifying as the day waned. Now the night went on and on. Tauriel lay on the bed, bathed in sweat.

Kili was a mess. He sat beside the bed, holding Tauriel's hand in his own, "Do you want me to do anything? Get you anything? Anything?"

Tauriel took in a sharp breath and glanced at him, "Just calm down," she took in a deep breath as a wave of pain washing over her entire lower body, "I'm the one having the babe, just hold my hand. That's all I need."

Kili ran a hand through his hair and exhaled, "Its just that back home the fathers never was in the same room. They just stayed in the other room while the women handled this stuff."

Tauriel looked at him and frowned, "You're all I've got. You'll have to do."

Kili gulped, "Right."

Tauriel's breath caught in her chest as a vicious contraction came over her. "They're coming faster and closer together," she took in a quick breath, "You're going to have to catch the baby."

Kili paused, "Are you saying you're gonna toss it to me?"

Tauriel glared at him, "N-not funny!"

Kili chocked back a chuckle, "Right. Not funny."

She motioned to the end of the bed, "The baby is coming, now I need you to get down there and catch it for me."

Kili released her hand and walked to the end of the bed, "Now what?"

Tauriel grasped the blankets and squeezed them until her fists turned white, "What do you think?"

Kili looked at her, glancing down under the sheets, "Okay."

Tauriel felt the urge to push, and she did.

"Whoa!" Kili's eyes boggled, "Its a head! I see the head!"

Tauriel lay back in the bed, "Really? What were you expecting?!"

Kili shrugged, "I don't know, a head is good isn't it?"

Tauriel groaned, pushing hard again, "S-stupid dwarf!"

Kili shook his head, "You don't mean that."

Tauriel closed her eyes, gritting her teeth hard.

Kili grimaced, "It's coming!"

She sat halfway up in the bed, screaming from behind clenched teeth.

"Oh!" Kili grimaced again, then he looked up at her with aw in his eyes, "Almost! Almost there!"

She took in a gulp of air, then gave another strong heave. In that instant she felt her body shiver as the baby was pushed out.

"Its a boy," Kili gasped.

The babe's thin wail filled the cabin as it took its first lungful of air. He cried in protest of being taken out of his comfortable home where he had been living for the past nine months.

Tauriel lay back against the bed and exhaled. After a moment she glanced down at the foot of the bed, and took in the sight of Kili holding their first born babe in his arms. Tauriel smiled softly, "You cut the cord?"

Kili met her gaze and smiled back at her, "I'm not a completely stupid dwarf."

Tauriel smiled weakly. "No, not completely."

He came up beside her, placing the babe in her arms. "You do beautiful work." He brushed Tauriel's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

Tauriel looked down at their babe. Blonde curls caught the glow of the fire, and light brown eyes stared up at her from beneath long baby lashes. The babe yawned, wiggling his fingers. She glanced up at Kili, "He has your eyes."

Kili sat down beside the bed, "And your good looks."

Tauriel motioned for Kili to hand her a clean blanket and she wrapped their new babe in it. "What should we call him?"

"Maybe...Dunlin?"

Tauriel glanced down at the babe, "Dunlin? Do you like that name?"

The infant's eyes drifted closed and he began to suck on his fist.

Tauriel met Kili's gaze, "Dunlin sounds nice."

Kili reached down, kissing her softly on the mouth. "He's beautiful, love."

Tauriel smiled, "You helped a little."

"Yes. A little." Kili's smile widened.

Tauriel looked up at him and saw the pride in his eyes. Their babe was beautiful. She couldn't deny that.

****Thirty Years Later***

Tauriel had wanted to come along. The return to the Lonely Mountain was a strange trek through the forest for her, Kili, and their two sons. They had visited with a traveling band of dwarves who spoke of Kili's mother and said she was unwell. It was the next day that they had set out to travel back to the Lonely Mountain. Night had fallen and now the small group was making their way through the city that stood on the side of the mountain.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Kili looked up at Tauriel.

Tauriel shook his head, "No."

Dunlin, who was now nearly grown stood taller than Kili, "Why not?"

Kili glared at Dunlin, "You know why not," he scolded.

Thanlin, the youngest, peered through the window to the cottage, "Do you think she'll even want to see us, father?" Thanlin was the darker of the two brothers. His hair was brown, but he had more of Tauriel's fine features. He was a fierce lad, while Dunlin was the more cheerful.

Kili glanced at Thanlin, "I don't know if she'll want to or not, but she deserves to know about you."

Tauriel glanced around them as the city began to get ready for sleep. "You'd better knock," she said to Kili quietly, "Before she goes to bed."

Kili gazed up at her and nodded. He hadn't aged much, but he still had to walk with a crutch because of the loss of his leg. Gray patches had began to tinge his hair near his temples, but he had not changed more than that. Slowly he made his way up the front path to the door of the house.

Thanlin and Dunlin hesitated beside Tauriel, but she motioned for them to follow their father.

Kili knocked on the door to his mother's house.

Tauriel retreated to the shadows under a tree, having the keen ears of an elf to hear every word that was uttered in the house.

The door was opened slowly, bathing Kili, Thanlin, and Dunlin, in the warm candlelight from inside.

A shocked voice gasped, "Thorin? Is that you?"

Kili took a step back, "No mother," he said, "It's me. Kili."

"K-Kili?" The short dwarven woman stepped out of the house, and then threw her arms around Kili's kneck. "You wretched boy! What curse has kept you away for so long?"

Kili smiled, "Its a long story mother," Kili replied, "These are my sons."

Tauriel's two boys glanced over at her, wanting to see what she thought of the whole thing. Tauriel simply nodded for them to follow Kili.

"Come in!" Kili's mother said, "Come in! Let me look at you!"

Tauriel turned away. This was the dwarven world. She wasn't a part of it. She hadn't felt guilt for thirty years, but it pained her now. Their lives had been good hidden in the woods. Kili had taken it upon himself to become a guardian of all the travelers that passed through the forest's boundaries. Together Kili and Tauriel had fended off robbers, giant spiders, and other monsters that wanted to plunder the travelers.

Eventually the travelers began to tell stories about them. They said that the ghost of Thorin, the last king, haunted the forest. The stories told of a dwarf king and an elf princess who walked the woods together. In a way the stories weren't wrong.

Kili had been right, however. Their sons were different, but their differences made them strong. Dunlin and Thanlin were better archers than she had ever been. They were stronger than any elf or dwarf, and they had the speed of lightning. Together the two of them were unstoppable. Tauriel and Kili had taught them to take stewardship of the forest, and to protect the helpless.

Other dwarves and elves didn't know what to think of Dunlin and Thanlin. Most of the time they were too shocked to say anything. The time of the elves was coming to an end, and Tauriel knew it. The traveling elves that Dunlin and Thanlin met simply looked upon them with exhaustion. Most elves simply didn't care anymore. The dwarf men would always find themselves wanting to challenge her boys, and they always lost.

Tauriel paused and glanced into the window of the house. Kili's mother stood in front of Dunlin and Thanlin, holding their hands in hers. The boys stood towering over her, smiling. Tauriel didn't know if Kili had told his mother about her and she tried not to care. It was obvious her boys were different.

Kili gazed out the window, knowing that Tauriel was watching him. He smiled and winked at her. Tauriel smiled to herself. Kili was still right even now. It didn't matter if his mother didn't accept her. Kili loved her and she loved him. They had made their place in this world. It wasn't the easiest life, but Tauriel knew it had a purpose.

The end

thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the story.


End file.
